1. Field
Example embodiments relate to magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to MRAM devices having a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure containing a magnetic material and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MRAM device is a memory device that stores data using a change of resistance in an MTJ structure. The MRAM device may have a high operation speed and a good structural stability. Thus, the MRAM device is spotlighted as a next generation non-volatile memory device.
However, according to the high integration degree of the MRAM device, a gap between memory cells or the MTJ structures may be reduced. Additionally, materials of the MTJ structure may not be easily etched. Therefore, it is not easy to secure the reliability of the MTJ structure.